


Reflections On A Friend

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList Character Fic Challenge.Chris, Vin, Ezra, JD, Josiah and Nathan reflect on the qualities of the man that is Buck Wilmington.





	Reflections On A Friend

 

“ **B** een friends for ten years now, though he’ll tell you it’s twelve.” A wry smile tugged at Chris’ lips as he turned the glass in his hand, watching the amber liquid swirl around. “Either way, it’s been a while and we’ve seen a lot together, good and bad.  Treated him pretty badly a couple times but he’s never been one to hold a grudge.   He’s a good friend, honest, dependable…   

**U** nless there’s a pretty woman about, then he’s been known to get a little distracted.”

Draining his glass, Chris refilled it and pushed the bottle toward the man sitting on his right.

“ **C** ain’t say I took to him straight off,” Vin admitted, filling his own glass and giving a shrug in reply to JD’s look of surprise. “Didn’t much like his foolin’ around when things were pretty damned dangerous.” Taking a sip of whisky, the tracker nodded thoughtfully.  “Now I’ve gotten to know him better I see the foolin’s just his way of dealin’ with things.  He’s a good man t’have alongside you in a fight, an’ he does have a way of brightenin’ the place up…

**K** inda like when the sun comes out after a few days of stormy weather.”

Moving the bottle on its journey around the table, Vin settled back in his chair to enjoy the rest of the conversation.

“ **W** hilst I agree that our companion has an undeniably bright disposition, there are times when that very quality grates on my sensibilities.”  Pausing with the bottle in his hand, Ezra frowned at the memory of several such occasions. “And I fail to understand why I am so frequently the victim of his infantile practical jokes.”

“ **I** t’s his way of showin’ he likes you,” JD informed, resignedly.  “You should just be grateful he don’t like you as much as he likes me!”     

**“** **L** ady luck would appear to be smiling on you, brother Ezra,” Josiah pronounced, prising the bottle from the gambler’s hand. “And she must be one of the few ladies not under the spell of our absent brother’s famous animal magnetism.”   

“ **M** aggotism!” JD corrected with a grin and joined in the laughter that followed the familiar derision of his friend’s ‘gift’. 

**“** **I** t’s damned powerful, whatever you want to call it,” Nathan opined, raising his glass for Josiah to refill it. “Then there’s his heart… man’s got a heart the size of Texas and not a mean bone in his body.” 

“ **N** early drives me crazy with all the advice he’s always givin’ me,” JD snorted, then a smile lit up his earnest hazel  eyes, “but when he’s not annoyin’ me, he’s the best friend I’ve ever had.   Never had anyone watch out for me the way he does.”

“ **G** enerous of heart and nature, gregarious, and gallant in his defence of those unable to defend themselves,” Ezra drawled thoughtfully, “all commendable qualities and sufficient to allow one to overlook the more irritating aspects of his personality…  most of the time.”

**T** he men seated around the table fell silent and glasses were raised in salute to their absent friend, as the saloon doors swung open and the object of their reflections strode into the room.

“ **O** h… alrighty then!  Thought you boys would have turned in by now.  Whooh! You would not believe the evenin’ I’ve had.” Pulling up a chair, Buck straddled it and dropped his hat on the table. “How’d ya like to hear all about it?”

Six voices raised in unison….

“ **N** O, BUCK!!”

 

~~~


End file.
